Sweet as sugar Bucky Barnes x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: mega cute fluff and puff story. please comment and enjoy!


You woke up late in the morning, whipping the tired from your eyes. You had a reputation for being the one who sleeps the latest in the entire Stark Tower. You ran your fingers through the rat's nest on your head that you called hair, and pulled the covers off of you. You groggily changed into a t shirt, skinny jeans, a loose cardigan, and converse. You messed with your hair and washed your face.

You opened the door and walked down the hall that led to the kitchen. Everyone was already awake, and you knew that Stark would tease you. You gave a small wave to everyone as they walked down the hall for breakfast.

"Morning guys."

"It's not really morning anymore, but hi." Tony said. You rolled your eyes, even though it was true.

"Don't antagonize her, Stark. Morning, (name)." Steve smiled and greeted you.

"Hey." Clint's voice came from behind you. He looked beat. He didn't even bother to fix his hair or put on a shirt.

"Jesus Clint, put on a shirt." Natasha said.

"I thought you wouldn't mind, babe." Clint purred and smirked. He pulled her close to him by the waist.

"Well, I guess I'm not _complaining..." _She smiled.

"Fair morning to you, (name)!" Thor boomed.

"Good morning, Thor." You chuckled. But then you realized someone was missing; a certain Winter Solider. You look around for him, but he was no where to be seen.

"Hey Steve! Do you know where Bucky is?"

"No, sorry. Guess he's still asleep." As everyone walked to the kitchen, you stayed behind and walked over to Bucky's door. You pressed your ear against the door, and sure enough, you heard snores. Only you and Steve were really allowed to go into his room, because when Thor tried to wake him up, and he was greeted by a knife in his armor. Poor Thor.

You gently opened the door, and walked in. You didn't want to wake him up. You look at him and couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful and well...cute.

He was sprawled across the mattress, long brown hair spread across the pillows. His pink lips were slightly agape, and you blush a little. It would be so easy to just bend down and press your your lips against his...it would be so soft and warm. Would he kiss back? You shake your head and tried to focus at the matter at hand.

You walk over to his bed and extend your hand to shake him. You stop and look at his metal arm. He was holding something. Something brown and fuzzy. It was a teddy bear. **Bucky Barnes was snuggling with a teddy bear while he slept.** You smiled and tried not say 'awwwww'.

He shifted and you stood back, thinking you had woken him up. He only shuffled. He smiled in his sleep. You grin once again.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about..._You tilt your head to the side and continue to smile. He looked so sweet when he was asleep. Sure, he could be sweet when he was conscious, but for some reason, he was really only sweet towards you. You contemplated this while you stood there. Oh my god, Bucky liked you! You finally figured it out. You gave out a little gasp of surprise. But it really didn't bug you; you actually liked it. He shifted again and you stood back again. His eyes fluttered open and you could see his wonderful blue eyes.

"Mmmm...(name)?" He said in his rugged, scratchy morning voice. It made your stomach flutter and your heart jump.

"Hey Buck." You smiled and sat on the end of his bed.

"Hi...wait...what are you doing in my room?" He sat up.

"Oh. Everyone was heading over to get breakfast and I notice that you weren't up, so I thought I'd wake you up. But you looked so peaceful when you were asleep." You smile again. You looked at him and he was blushing a little.

"Um, what's that there, Bucky?" You point to the small teddy bear that lay in his lap.

"Oh! I um.. I was just umm..." He was stammering and turning redder and redder by the second. You look at the small bear he was holding to his chest.

"Wait, Bucky...Is that the bear I gave you at Christmas?" You couldn't help but grin.

***Christmas flash back***

You handed Bucky a small package all wrapped up that was from you. You couldn't _wait_ to see his reaction.

"Here Bucky. This is one is from me." You hand it to him and a light oink dusted your cheeks. He took the package with his metal arm.

"Oh! Thank you, (name)." He opened the package and pulled out a small dark brown teddy bear. He held it in his metallic palm.

"Merry Christmas, Buck." You placed a little kiss on his cheek and get up to leave, before he gives it back for not being 'manly enough'. But he grabbed your wrist.

_Oh god, he doesn't like it does he?_ You felt yourself wilt a little inside. But instead he stood up and looked right at you. His cheeks were pink as well.

"Thank you (name). This is very sweet." He kissed you on the cheek and turned a shade darker of pink.

"You're welcome." You beam.

***End of flash back***

"Y-yeah...It is. In fact, I-I-I sleep with it every night. It reminds me of you." He held the bear even closer to his chest.

"Aw, Buck that's so sweet." You cooed. He looked away but you could tell he was grinning from ear to ear. You scoot closer to him and kiss him on the cheek. He whipped his head around, eyes as wide as plates.

"What was that for?" He put his hand over the spot that you kissed.

"For being sweet."

"Oh...I see." Then he gently cupped the sides of your face and pulled you in to a kiss. It was warm and soft. You were surprised at first, but then you relaxed and melted into the kiss.

"Woah...Well what was _that_ for?"

"For being sweet." He grinned. He held your hands to his chest.

"(name)...I think I love you. Can I call you my own?" He stared at you with his wondrous blue eyes.

"I think I love you too. And of course you can call me your own." You kiss his cheek again.

"Perfect." He pressed his forehead against yours.


End file.
